wof_forumsfandomcom-20200216-history
Insanity
I guess I'm making a page about myself . . . Trivia * I hate crows. They are disgusting birds. * I have a soft spot for cute animals. No matter how much they pee on my wooden floor, I will always love my dogs. * I am a very serious writer. This includes experiencing moments, then figuring out how I would write them, as well as being actually serious in my writing. This involves lots of sadness, death, and more sadness. I like killing off characters that other characters bond with. It makes them figure themselves out more. * Cheese. Not much more to say. * I live in Wisconsin. So yeah, cheese. * People (COUGH COUGH MY SISTERS COUGH COUGH TEACHERS) say I talk too much. Like, overall annoying. I usually reply with "I'm bonding with you!" or "I'm trying to communicate!" * Cookie for whoever recognized the reference in the line before. * Speaking of references, I often say stuff that other characters say in different fandoms. For example, when someone is p*ssing me off, I tell them, "Stop talking, you lower the IQ of the whole street," or something. Also, to annoy people, I say, "Name, I've come to bargain!" repeatedly. * Lots and lots of cookies for whoever recognized the references above. * I am a huge Cumberbatch fan. * For instruments I play, I began playing the viola in June 2016. I have the exact same viola then as I do now. Call me sentimental, I'll just tell you I didn't outgrow it. * Sometimes I wonder why people use big words in real life and then don't use big words in movies. * In Sherlock, ''the mind palace is often times brought up as a memory technique. Sometimes I wonder if I have it, but I have no idea. * I am prone to bouts of déjà vu. Is bout the right word? * Continuing on from that, I have an incredibly unnecessarily large vocabulary for a 12-year-old. However, sometimes I doubt myself, so I have to look up the definition of words which I usually already know. I blame my friends. They always shout out the wrong answers on ''Kahoot ''on purpose. * Also, sometimes before spelling bees I forget how to spell. Usually it's only when I'm writing stuff down, so I might, I don't know, add an extra ''o? * Sad/emotional things don't usually hit me until an unknown period of time later. * I was in a car crash. Now, I have a fear of sitting on the left side of cars as well as nearly hitting another car, even if it's as minor as brushing one. Yesterday, my dad nearly turned into another car while he was driving (with my family in it) and I cried a lot. * I am sensitive. * Sometimes I also wonder why I feel more connected with water than with fire. I explored this by thinking of all of the things I consider elements: fire, air, water, earth, light, and darkness. I realized that I had a special connection with all of them. Heeheehee. * I like scars. I just don't like the process of scabs. * I ''can ''ART! * I have no idea how many OCs I have or how many fandoms I'm in. I can usually tell from all of my folders on Google Drive, or all of the trashy scraps of art that I store in a huge box, but yeah. I once tried to write them all down. Story short, it did not work. * I soooooometimes swear. Sometimes. It only consists of minor words. This does not mean I don't like shouting "Language!" at my friends, Captain America style. * I am a fan of accents. I guess I get that from my dad. My favorite accent has to be British, though. Category:Forumers Category:Females Category:"Old Forumer"